He's My Son
by Kris Yamaki
Summary: *PG rating for some dramatic scenes* Tai and Sora have a son, but after a mysterious accident, will Tai believe in miracles to save his child?
1. What's Wrong with Josh?

He's My Son  
  
Tai Kamiya stood in the waiting room of Tokyo Community General Hospital, pacing back and forth intencely. "I hope she's ok... I wonder..." It had been 15 years since the Digi-Destined dominated the realm called the Digi-World. Tai had gotten married to Sora Takenuchi, and now after 12 months, their first child was on its way.  
  
A nurse came through the swinging doors and checked her clipboard. "Mr. Kamiya?"  
  
"Yes, that's me," Tai said with a nod. "Is my wife ok?"  
  
The nurse smiled. "She's fine. And so is your son. Congratulations, you're a father!"  
  
Tai's jaw fell to the floor, literally. "Wha..can I see them?"  
  
"Sure, follow me." The two made their way into the operating room where Sora lay, holding her newborn son.  
  
"Oh Tai..." she whispered. "Look, we did it... we're parents!" Tears of happiness streamed from her eyes.  
  
"No, you did it... Sora, I'm so proud to be your husband." Tai carefully took the newborn child in his arms and looked at his son.   
  
"Hey son...what'll we name him?"  
  
Sora hesitated. "Joshua...meaning 'The Lord Will Provide'."  
  
"Then Josh Kamiya it is!"  
  
~*~  
  
Twelve years later, Josh answered a knock at the door of the Kamiya's household. "Hey Mark, what's up?" He asked, pulling an orange cap over his short reddish brown hair.  
  
Mark Ishida, Josh's best friend, slapped a high-five with him. He was the splitting image of his father, including the intense blue eyes which now shone with excitement, not to mention the wild golden-blonde hair. "Nothing too weird, just wanted to see if you wanted to play some B-Ball!"  
  
"I'll see, hold on." Josh ran upstairs where Tai was reading in bed. "Hey Dad, can Mark and I go play basketball?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Sure, just don't break your neck or get run over or anything...your mom would kill me when she got back from the grocery." He winked playfully at his son.  
  
"Ok, I'll be careful! Thanks Dad, see ya later!" Josh ran downstairs and glanced around for Mark, who was starting to raid the fridge. "C'mon, I can go!"  
  
Mark peeked out from his post, holding a sandwich and a coke. "Um, can I finish eating first?"  
  
Josh shook his head. "Don't you have food at YOUR house?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I wasn't hungry until I left home!" Mark flashed a million-dollar grin, his only way of getting out of trouble with his parents. "It'll only take a second anyway."  
  
"Oh all right." Josh nabbed a coke for himself before Mark closed the fridge door. "So are we going to the park, or did Tori get a new net already?" Tori Kido was the same age/grade as Mark and Josh, and the third member of the Three Muskateers, though it took hers AND Josh's begging to convince Mark to let her in to their little possie.  
  
"Yeah, she got her net. She called me today and hinted about it, so I told her we'd be over ASAP."  
  
"Great, let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Tori, I'm open!" Josh shouted as he ran around the Kido's driveway.  
  
Tori shook her head. "No you aren't! Mark's right on your tail, and Liza's on mine!" Liza Izumi the only other girl on the street that would play with guys -- even though she was better at working computers.  
  
"Well shoot then!" Tori took aim and shot the ball up into the air, making a nuthin-but-net-ball. She removed her navy baseball cap and wiped the sweat from her forehead, while Josh cheered.  
  
Mark smirked. "Ok, next game we're gonna get you good, right Liza? ....Liza? Where'd she go?"  
  
Liza came out of the Kido house with a pitcher of water in one hand, and four glasses in the other. "Who's up for a drink?" she called out.  
  
Josh trotted up and nabbed a glass from her. "I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
"Thadda boy, Josh. Water's good for you, ya know," Tori noted, roughly patting Josh on the back. The boy froze, then ran over to the bushes in front of the house.  
  
Mark's eye widened. "Josh, are you ok?" He carefully walked over to his friend, who sat in front of the bushes quaking.  
  
"No...I feel queasy...Mark, stand ba-" he was interrupted a gurgling noise, followed by some of his digested coke from earlier. Mark jumped back three feet with a yelp.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Tori, get your dad!"  
  
"Why? Josh looks like he's under control..."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes at his friend's obliviousness. "Tori, he's hurling on your Azalea bushes! Go get you dad, now!" He ordered.  
  
The girl galloped inside the house and came back out half dragging her father by the hand. "Dad, what's wrong with Josh? He was fine a second ago, but now he's throwing up. Is he ok?"  
  
Tori's Dad, Joe Kido, carefully walked over to Josh and placed his hand on the boy's back. "Josh, what happened?"  
  
Josh stopped vomiting for a moment, long enough to say, "I don't know, I didn't feel nautious at all, I just started-" another round of vomit cut off his sentence. Joe ran inside and called Tai, who came over in a heartbeat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked as he stepped out of his car.  
  
Joe shook his head. "It just seems to be a case of vomiting, but he says he didn't feel any nausea before it happened..."  
  
Tai helped Josh to his feet and sat him down in the passenger's side of the front seat. "Well, I'd better get him home...maybe it was something he ate, or-"  
  
Liza squealed nervously. "Mr. Kamiya, look! Something else is wrong with Josh!" True enough, Josh appeared to be having a seizure of some kind. He fell out of the car and lay on the ground, twitching uncontrollably.  
  
"That's it, I'm calling 911!" Tai grabbed the phone out of Joe's hand and dialed 911. The Paramedics came and took Josh to the hospital, who had passed out from the seizure.  
  
~*~  
  
Efad: OOOk that's the end of part one! I had to put all this into one thing so that I could put the next part, which is supposed to be a songfic, shorter than what this was gonna turn out to be.  
CaptainKidmon: So that's why I had to help look up that stuff about- *Efad covers her mouth*  
Efad: YOU SAID you wouldn't SAY anything!  
CaptainKidmon: *Bites Efad's hand, sputters* Well I didn't, so there. and your hand tastes NASTY!  
Efad: *rubs hand* ow, and your teeth hurt. *to readers* Hope you enjoyed this, Review it PLEASE! I'll have the second part later, I promise! 


	2. The Final Diagnosis, A Father's Prayer, ...

He's My Son: part 2  
  
Kris: Ooook folks, due to a small accident in my pen-name, I am now Kris YAMAKI instead of YAMACHI (I forgot that this was another word for Taito...*sweatdrop) anywho, here's the second and final part to He's My Son! Now we find out what's wrong with Josh and what everyone's gonna do about it! *grins* oh and I only own Mark Ishida, Tori Kido and Josh Kamiya -- nothing else. Not even the doctor, which I kinda borrowed from "Diagnosis: Murder"  
Jedimon: *walks in* hey, I know what's wrong... he's got a-  
Kris: *tackles Jedimon* NO TELLING! I'm gonna let them find out!  
CaptainKidmon: *smirks* well hey, at least she got half of her sentence out before the football player quieted the Jedi...  
Kris: Funny, CKM. REAL funny. now help me type the story or else you don't get any credit! *to reader* R&R, please! I need it!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Joe screeched to a hault as they -he, Tori, Mark and Liza- pulled into the Hospital parking lot. Tori and Mark watched as Josh was carried in to the ER on a gurney, who was still out cold.  
  
Once inside, Tori collapsed in a chair and started sobbing. "Oh man, this is awful! My best friend is in there and I can't do anything about it...!"  
  
Mark sat down next to Tori and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry...Josh'll be ok, he's a trouper. And if I know him, he won't give up."  
  
Tai walked over to a pay-phone and called Sora. "Hey honey, it's me. ...Yeah, I'm ok, but Josh...Sora, slow down! He's been taken into the emergency room. He started throwing up at the Kido's, then when I put him in the car he had a siezure and passed out. ...I'm sure he'll make it through, don't worry. There's not a need to come--" he winced and held the phone away from his ear momentarily. "But honey, you might make things worse..." the phone went away from his ear again, and Joe heard a shrill voice ringing out through the reviever. He stiffled a chuckle as Tai glared at him and resumed his conversation. "...all right, Sora, you can come down. Just don't...Sora? Hello..." He hung up the phone and shook his head, sighing. "Oy, women..."  
  
"Amen, brother," Joe muttered with a grin.  
  
The doctor came out and greeted Tai with a handshake. "Mr. Kamiya, I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..."  
  
Tai interrupted him. "Is my son alright?"  
  
"Well yes, in a way."  
  
"What do you mean by 'in a way'?" Tai asked impatiently.  
  
Dr. Sloan held his hands up for defense. "Now slow down. He's alright, we got him conscious and he stopped having siezures. But the bad news is what started the siezures and the vomiting."  
  
"I thought he ate something bad..."  
  
"No. I'm afraid that your son has-"  
  
Tori jumped up and ran over to the doctor, clasping his hand in hers. "What's wrong with Josh, Dr.? Please, he's my best friend..."  
  
Dr. Sloan patted her on the head. "I'm sorry... he has a Metastatic brain tumor. I'm afraid that, since it's gone untreated for about a month now, that he has about 4 more months to live."  
  
Tai stumbled back in shock, his eyes wide. Tori's eyes filled with tears and she began sobbing again. Mark stooped next to Tori and started crying as well. Liza and Joe just stood back and silently watched the three of them, not moving to do anything or to say anything.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Two months later, the vomiting and siezures worsened and were followed by fevers, chills and massive headaches. Often times, Josh would be walking down the hall and collapse from weakness. Other times he'd have double vision, and Sora or Tai would haveta help him to a chair before the spell lifted. Tai and Sora constantly worried about their son's health, and sometimes the doctor would call and ask how Josh was doing, and they'd report the symptoms they'd seen.  
  
One night, Tai lay alone in bed, wide awake. Sora felt like she should sit in Josh's room to make sure he didn't have a siezure in the middle of the night. Tai knew that she just wanted to be with him as much as she could. He kept thinking about Josh and what would happen to him... then he began to pray silently:  
  
*I'm down on my knees again tonight,   
I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right.  
See, there is a boy that needs your help,  
I've done all that I can do myself.  
His mother is tired;  
I'm sure You can understand.  
Each night as he sleeps,  
She goes in to hold his hand;  
And she tries not to cry,  
As the tears fill her eyes.*  
  
A deep sorrow filled Tai's heart while he prayed, sending tears to his eyes. But he kept on...  
  
*Can you hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can you see him?  
Can you make him feel all right?  
If you can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son*  
  
Tai got up from his prayer and walked into Josh's room silently, as not to wake either him or Sora. She'd fallen asleep with her head resting on Josh's bed, his hand in hers. Tears filled Tai's eyes again to see the sight before him.  
  
*Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be.  
I try to be strong and see him through,  
But God who he needs right now is You.  
Let him grow old,  
Live life without fear.  
What would I be,  
Living without him here?  
He's so tired and he's scared,  
Let him know that You're there...  
  
Can you hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can you see him?  
Can you make him feel all right?  
If you can hear me,  
Let me take his place somehow;  
See, he's not just anyone,  
He's my son....*  
  
Tai returned to the bedroom and sat down on his bed, sobbing. "O God, I beg You... If You parted the Red Sea for Moses, if You saved Shadrach, Meshach and Abendigo from the fires, if You sent Your Son to die for us on the cross and raised Him on the third day; then Lord, please heal Josh.... I know I'm asking for a miracle, but I know You can do all, God. If You would heal Josh from his tumor, then I swear by all that I am and all I wish to be, that I will lead him to You as he grows older...In Jesus' name I pray, amen."  
  
*Can you hear me?  
Can you see him?  
Please don't leave him;  
He's my son...*  
  
With his prayer said, Tai was finally able to lay down and go to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, it was time for Josh's checkup. Tai silently drove his son to the hospital and helped him walk into the Doctor's office. He sat out in the hall while Josh went through the process. Tai would occasionally peek in to see what was going on, but he couldn't see much of what was happening.  
  
An hour later, Dr. Sloan came out with a smile of disbelief on his face. "Mr. Kamiya, I don't really know what to say..."  
  
Tai jumped up at the sound of his name. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing; the exact opposite, as a matter of fact. When I did the MRI, I noticed that the tumor had completely vanished! Josh should be feeling better within a week, but in the meantime, keep him in bed on a liquid diet until he-"  
  
"Josh is gonna live?" Sora's voice shrieked from behind Tai. He whirled around to see Mark, Tori and Sora standing by the door. Tori had the biggest grin on her face, as did Mark. Sora ran up and embraced Tai for all he was worth. "Tai, this is wonderful! I don't believe it...!"  
  
Tai smiled. "I do, honey. Remember what we said when Josh was born?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"We named him 'Joshua, meaning The Lord Will Provide'. And believe me, He did!" The two kissed, leaving Mark and Tori totally disgusted.  
  
"Ugh, mush," Mark muttered.  
  
Tori nodded. "Eew, I know whatcha mean..."  
  
Josh came out of the examination room and ran over to Mark and Tori. "Guys, di'ja hear? I'm gonna live!" he shouted as the threesome caught each other in a group hug. Then, Tori pecked him on the cheek. Josh pulled out of the hug in surprise. "What was that for?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Tori winked. "Hey, we're best friends, aren't we?" Josh nodded. "So it was for friendship! We're glad you're gonna be ok."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Kris: *grins* so? Whatcha think?  
CKmon: Well aside from the bruises you gave me earlier, it was great in my opinion.  
Jmon: *yawns* so now what? Are you gonna start another fic?  
Kris: I dunno, maybe. Depends on how many people liked this.... *that's a hint, folks!*  
CKmon: Yup, Kris the Glory Hog strikes again... 


End file.
